What If
by firetiger3
Summary: Sakura always had her mind on something, asking herself questions til she could really settle on a definite answer. And even then, her gears never stopped turning. After watching her walk straight into door, Naruto decided that all this thinking wasn't good for her, and he needed a way to give her mind a rest. NaruSaku Oneshot. Rated for Sexual Themes/Lime.


My first try at anything really sexual, more of a lime, definitely not a lemon. Hope you like it, characters are a bit OOC.

Now, this is being made right before I'm on vacation, so I'll definitely be gone for a couple days. I may be working on stories during my vacation if I have time, so stay tuned!

Reminder:

"Nya~" Talking

_'Nya~' Thinking_

"**Nya~" Talking Emphasis**

**Nya~ Story Emphasis**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura often thought of "What Ifs..." Perhaps it wasn't a healthy thing to think so much of the past, but she couldn't help it, at heart, she was the type of person to dwell on the past.

Some days her mind entered the, "What if Team 7 never was?" zone. She thought of this quite often. And from so many hours spent on this single topic, she should surely have an answer by now! She did have on answer, though she still enjoyed thinking of the multitude of possibilities. "If that were to, happen. We would have never been there for each other, Naruto wouldn't have felt obliged to bring Sasuke back. No one would particularly care for Sasuke's betrayal. I wouldn't have cared so much for "My Boys". We wouldn't have met Sai. The three of us would have never studied under each of the Great Sanin. And ultimately, the Leaf Village probably would not be standing today," Oh yes, she had put a lot of time into coming up with all of that, but still, even though she still wondered about it, it was always fun (and slightly horrifying) to think of the possibilities of what could have happened had Iruka-Sensei not grouped the three of them together.

Another thought her mind sometimes pondered was, "What if Sasuke never ran away?" Sakura never really spent much time on this one, and it came to her mind much less frequently then the first topic. In the end she decided, "He would probably just be the same emo he always was, except even more so because he was stopped from gaining more power to stop his brother," And that was all there was to it, nothing much more was said, or rather, thought, besides that.

One more thought Sakura's mind entered was "What if I had never met Naruto?" Oh yes, Naruto was a big, or even huge, part of Sakura's life, a while ago she had finally realized her true feelings for the blonde and they were now happily boyfriend and girlfriend. This thought was probably the one she spent most of her time one, but even with the hours she put into it, she could never find a real answer to it. Some days she decided upon, "I wouldn't be here , alive, right now. I'd be buried six feet under and no one would really miss me," Other days she had her mind settled on, "I wouldn't have given up on Sasuke, there wouldn't have been anyone to snap me out of that stupid schoolgirl crush," And perhaps the most often conclusion was the plain ol' "My life would have sucked,"

Once she had answered her question, sometimes she asked herself new "What Ifs," These new ones never really captured her attention for long, and usually had no important meaning to them, she forgot about them within a matter of days anyway. Things like, "What if Kiba never had Akamaru?" or perhaps, "What if Kakashi-sensei never wore a mask?"

Trivial things like these took up her mind easily, and Sakura found herself thinking these things even during times of the day when her mind should be on other things, such as healing a broken rib of her patient, or not running into a wall during her daily run around Konoha. And perhaps thinking so much about the past wasn't exactly a good thing, but couldn't help herself, she was addicted to the What Ifs.

* * *

It was that particular Saturday that Naruto decided to do something about it, he decided, after seeing her walk straight into a closed door, all this reminiscing wasn't good for Sakura. He had actually thought about what to do about this for some time until a idea finally came to him. Oh yes, that would be perfect...

Sakura was walking home from the hospital after a long shift. "Naruto, I'm home!" she yelled into their apartment and began to take off her shoes at the front door.

_'That's odd... He usually greets me when I come home unless he has a mission, and when he does, he always tells me before he leaves... Somethings not right here...' _Sakura narrowed her eyes, either something really was wrong, or Naruto was just hiding from her, the latter seemed more likely, if anything happened, Tsunade would inform her first.

A strong pairs of arms encircled her waist from behind and deep, husky voice whispered into her ear, "**Looking for me Sakura-chan?"**

That alone sent a shiver down her back, sure, that's what he called her every day, but there was just something so **powerful **and** sexy** about it. Sure, he was saying it how he always did, but something was off, but it felt so right...

Sakura struggled to hold back a guttural moan, she could clearly feel her lover's raging hard on through the thin cloth of both their pants. "N-Nar-uto," she managed to breathe out, though it came out in short gasps.

"You're been ignoring Sa-kur-ra, spending so much time on your little "What Ifs..." instead of me... And you know I don't appreciate that,"

She noted he had forgone the usual "chan" he added to the end of her name. Oh yes, something was definitely off, but the way this was going, perhaps it was a good thing.

"I-I sorry...?" She mentally cursed herself out, why was she stuttering?

Naruto ground harder into her and this time, she couldn't hold in the moans she had barely been able to retrain last time. "Sorry, but that won't work this time, I think you need to be... **punished**," His hand found the zipper to her red top, pulling it down almost agonizingly slowly as he pressed a harsh kiss onto her lips. As soon as the zipper was finally down, he began to work on her chest bindings, working eve slower then he had before. "Tell me, don't you like this?" he whispered into her ear, breaking away from their frantic make out session.

When Naruto didn't get an answer, his hand started to squeeze her now exposed breast, thumb rubbing it consistently, over and over. "Answer me, **Sa-kur-ra**,"

The rosette could feel her throat tightening, and the dull ache between her legs grew just a bit stronger. She would have never imagined Naruto, of all people, could ever make her feel this way. "Y-Yes," she managed to gasp out, her breath coming out short pants. Her compliance was rewarded with another grind against her, causing her to fall against Naruto's strong chest, shuddering from the sheer pleasure.

"Good girl," he practically purred, his unoccupied hand sliding down, further and further.

* * *

About an hour later, they laid together on the couch, still catching their breaths. Some time during their love making they had managed to stumble over to there, only barely able to collapse onto it in their wild frenzy. Naruto had Sakura tucked under his arm, fingers gently running through her pink hair. "So... Did I get your mind off of your "What Ifs"?" he whispered into her ear, hand coming down to her stomach to press her against him.

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you went through all that just to get my mind off of my questions, they entertain me"

"But you were ignoring me..." he whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder playfully. "Plus I say you walk into a door the other day..."

She laughed, running her fingers through his rich blonde hair, "You're so silly, I would have stopped and paid more attention to you if you just asked!"

"Yeah... But what would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Did you all like it? I hope you did, NaruSaku is undoubtedly one of my favorite pairings and I finally made a fic for them, not of them in a threesome.

Well, thanks for reading!

firetiger3


End file.
